Apollyon
This Apollyon is a different kaiju from another kaiju with the same name* Apollyon is a extra-dimensional super kaiju that first appeared in a untitled Resurgence Of The Monsters Prequel story. A gigantic goldenish dragon similar to a Ghidorah, he spreads fear throughout the entire cosmos no matter where you are or how safe you are. If mentioned in any possible and impossible way, he would come to hunt down the being that mentioned his name. Name Apollyon's name is named after a sub-name of Abbadon which means "Demon of the Bottomless Pit" or "Destroyer". Interestingly enough, Abbadon is the name of a Titan that appears in Godzilla King Of The Monsters. However, the Apollyon (Abbadon) here is much bigger and does not help in ecosystems (more like destroys it). Design Apollyon resembles a massive golden dragon-hybrid between the different incarnations of King Ghidorah, most noticeably the Anime, Modern (Rebirth Of Mothra), Heisei, Showa, and the Monsterverse incarnations. He has not one, but two sets of wings, similar to the kaiju Destoroyah. Each massive wing has claws on the tips of the wings and has talons like Rodan's. Each of his three heads look slightly different from each other, but all looked like a hybrid between Smaug (from the Hobbit), Rodan, and the Anime King Ghidorah as well as Raiju and Otachi from Pacific Rim. His heads also have different personalities just like the Monsterverse King Ghidorah. The Right Head, just like the Monsterverse, is aggressive and terrifying but also shows signs of curiosity. The Middle head is like the same as the middle head as the Monsterverse Ghidorah, bossy and the leader of the three. The Left Head is actually more aggressive the the Right Head, making Apollyon to be the reverse of the Monsterverse King Ghidorah. He has large anthers similar to a reindeer or a elk and the middle head has horns that resembles Kaiser Ghidorah from Godzilla: Final Wars. The rest of his body is more or less like a wyvern, but slightly serpentine as well. Just like the members of the Ghidorah group, he possess twin tails with spikes that can sheath and extend. There is also a additional third tail that is slightly longer that the other two. History Not much is known about Apollyon's history before Resurgence Of The Monsters, but he got imprisoned by multiple other super-monsters like himself. He is set to appear in the Prequel to ROTM: The Battle of Terra. In ROTM: The Battle Of Terra, there is a part where he is slowly wakening in his prison. It is unknown if he is set to be in the next book which will take place in outer space. Behavior Apollyon's behavior is much like King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Destoroyah. He thinks very little or not at all about other beings and will attack anyone in his God-like sight. Apollyon is unspeakably intelligent and can, in very rare cases, speak to his victims innocent or not. He can also predict the very far future. Abilities * Flight: Apollyon has four, massive wings that can make him have the ability of flight. It is unknown how fast he could fly. He can also generate multiple smaller wings because of his extra-dimensional force, depending on how fast he wants to go. With each flap, he can shake the entire void making "voidshakes". He can also slither or glide like a snake or crocodile. * Cosmoelectrical Beams: Apollyon can shoot massive beams of unknown energy from each head, encircled with plasma lightning. Each beam is a different color and, therefore, different temperature. They can also split into individual beams and can act like SpaceGodzilla's Corona Beam. * Physical Strength: Apollyon mainly attacks with the basic tooth and claws. The tooth and claws is impossibly sharp on all sides (even the flat side). It can also extend spears from it's wings and chest to 20 times it's size. His wings are razor sharp and can cut through everything. He can extend his necks to great lengths that are many times their original size (much like the Anime King Ghidorah). When hitting a victim, he can inject electricity and a special poison through the victim's body. * Poison: Unlike most Ghidorahs, Apollyon can inject poison from his spears. It is unknown how potent the poison is or what it does, but all we know is that it can act like a "mega-plague" that can spread to everyone and everything in a massive, unknown range from breathing, consuming, absorbing, and even thinking about it. * Roar: Apollyon's roar can also act as a weapon. When someone hears his roar, it is like a target to Apollyon to hunt and kill. Additionally, his roar varies among beings and it is impossible if it is Apollyon or a different kaiju altogether, making it hard to predict when the Beast is coming. When attacked Apollyon can make a massive soundwave that can blast things apart (including anything living). Roar Apollyon's roar varies among beings. Each person hears a different roar from the same monster (that is, Apollyon). His original roar is unknown and uncertain thanks to the different roars Apollyon can produce. Trivia * Apollyon has multiple reference to multiple kaijus in the Godzilla Franchise. He is also based upon Otachi, Slattern, and Raiju from Pacific Rim, Smaug from The Hobbit Trilogy as well as SCP-1128 and SCP-682 from the SCP Foundation. * There is another kaiju named Apollyon that I made, but that page is deleted. The Apollyon there is more serpentine with massive wings and twin tails, but with only one head like a mutated cobra. That kaiju is also much smaller than this Apollyon even though I said myself that he's the biggest. * This is the only kaiju that I made so far that is made out of pure energy (similar to the Planet Eater Ghidorah). It is also the only kaiju that I made that has the ability of talking. * This fan-made incarnation of a Ghidorah could be the largest one of all (not confirmed/not true). Category:Ghidorah variations Category:ACHINKAIJUMASTER Kaijus Category:Kaiju